Sad Beautiful Tragic
by Eos Blaze 0402
Summary: In dreams I meet you in warm conversation, We both wake in lonely beds in different cities, And time is taking its sweet time erasing you, And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me...


**This is just something that was kinda revolving in my head, so I had to write it. Sorry for the delay in updating of my other story, "Broken promises of always and forever". I promise I will update soon. Anyway, I don't own vampire diaries. The lines used in the summary are taken from the song "Sad beautiful tragic" which solely belongs to Taylor Swift. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Sad beautiful tragic….**

_Put your lips close to mine_

_As long as they don't touch_

_Out of focus, eye to eye_

_Till the gravity's too much_

_And I'll do anything you say_

_If you say it with your hands_

_And I'd b e smart to walk away, but you're quicksand_

_This slope is treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is treacherous_

_And I, I, I like it…_

_-__**Treacherous by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

She tosses and turns, her sheets twined around her legs, sweat beading her skin. She moans, arching just on the brink of passion and yet too far away from tumbling. Trembling, her hands fist in the sheets while she still floats in the world of dreams.

_He is here. Touching her as he never touches her in reality, his hands tracing every small dip and curve of her body, remembering every little detail. Elijah, she whimpers as his fingers weave a sensitive tune over her body. Elijah, she groans as he kisses every inch of her naked skin. Elijah, she giggles as he counts the dimples along her spine. Elijah, she moans as he plunges in her, filling her. Elijah, she shouts as he falls with her in the throes of ecstasy, completing her, and he makes her whole._

The scene changes….

_She sees the letter lying on her bed, looking far too innocent in its appearance. Elena Gilbert is tired from the ordeals of the day. Some part of her psyche knows that whatever this piece of paper contains, it's only gonna break her heart, and yet she reads it._

_**Elena,**_

_**Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family.**_

_**If anyone can understand that it's you.**_

_**Your compassion is a gift Elena,**_

_**Carry it with you as I will carry my regret.**_

_**Always and forever**_

_**Elijah**_

_And with few words he has conked out her heart and taken it away with him. She wants to cry, those heart wrenching sobs that are trying to free themselves from her throat but she resists. She wishes she could feign ignorance and blame him for what he did but she understands. She understands that like every Petrova before her she too has a heart that beats only for one Elijah Mikaelson. But unlike her ancestress she isn't cruel or selfish enough to hate him for it. She looks outside her window, and all she sees is darkness. But if she squints her eye, she can still make out a faint impression of him standing out there._

_She wants to go after him, shake him and tell him that she needs him but she knows nothing can ever come from their union except for grief, hurt, anger and betrayal. She knows she will never betray her friends and she knows he won't ever leave his family._

_Elena Gilbert revisits the day he left her every day in her dreams. Some people would call her masochist for it but she just wants to remember. She just wants to memorize how it felt when she first saw him? She wants to imprint it on her mind, the sharp staccato of her heart against her ribs when her eyes met his._

_Under the silent penetrating gazes of her friends, her brother she manages to put a fake smile. She manages to look okay even when she doesn't want to. She wants to wallow in her grief and misery, but she can't._

_So when she falls in the darkness, nobody is there to scrutinize everything she does, nobody sees as silent tears fall from her eyes, nobody notices that her pillows are wet from tears of heartbreak every bleak morning she wakes in his absence…_

* * *

He tears out her clothes, his eyes closed against the panorama of reality. He ravages her mouth, his tongue snaking in, still maintaining the façade that it's somebody else he is trying to lose himself into. But her cheap moans shatter the illusion he has created. His eyes open involuntarily and he is disgusted by what he sees. It's not his _Elena_. He savors her name as a thirsty man would appreciate the drop of water in the merciless desert. Elijah Mikaelson wants to hate Elena Gilbert for it but he can't. His undead heart can't feel revulsion against the reason of his sanity, the method of his madness.

There is nothing similar between the woman who is underneath him and his lovely Elena except for their brunette hair. He hates himself for it but he can't let go. So when the woman beneath him spreads her milky thighs, he thrusts. His eyes are clenched hard, Elena's face filling every nook and crevice of his mind. When he shatters inside her, when he tumbles from the edge, falling, he shouts her name 'Elena'. When his fangs descend, his veins protrude, ripping the mask of humanity he wears, he sinks in the haze of crimson and ruby. When the body he holds sags lifelessly, the scarlet ambrosia running past his bloody lips, he utters _Elena….._

* * *

**So what do you think of it? Love it, hate it, like it, and dislike it? Just let me know. Read and review guys.**

**Love,**

**Eos.:)**


End file.
